


The Truth is Just a Rule That You Can Bend

by sidekickstilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Jackson's Stupid Perfect Face, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidekickstilinski/pseuds/sidekickstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew people even had coming home parties anymore? And who the hell knew spin the bottle was even a thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble prompt from tumblr. Forgive me, I have no idea how to write for Jackson.

Who knew people even had coming home parties anymore? Stiles had heard of them and saw them in movies and whatnot but he had never been invited to one before, so of course the first one he’d get an invite to would be for Jackson freakin’ Whittemore. _And who the hell knew spin the bottle was even a thing? How old are we…_ It wasn’t just spin the bottle, though, it was surprise spin the bottle. Obviously, any spin the bottle called for surprises but after the great and mighty bottle had chosen your destiny, you had to draw a slip of paper that told you what sort of kiss you’d have to give. _I swear to God, I should have just stayed home._

His turn finally arrived and he steadied his hand over the bottle before grabbing hold and spinning it. _Not the time to chicken out, you got this. We can do this, Stiles,_ he told himself as he waited for the bottle to come to a stop and land on some lucky- “Are you kidding me?!” He heard snickers and laughs all around, “Can I spin again?” _Jackson, seriously?_ He looked around at the familiar and some not so familiar faces and not a single one of them gave him the go ahead to try again.

Being the type of person he was, he decided if he had to kiss him, it was going to be the best damn kiss of the guy’s life. _Well, probably not but I have to tell myself something._ After sticking his hand in the cup, he pulled out a small piece of paper that read ‘Kiss Along The Hips.’ He scoffed and handed the paper to Scott to read out loud. Of course, he’d have to pick one of the racier options. The laugh that emitted from Scott’s mouth while reading the slip earned him an elbow to the ribs while Stiles stared across the large circle at Jackson, his blue eyes staring back at him silently. _Does this really have to happen in front of everyone?_

Stiles didn’t even bother pushing himself up and resorted to crawling across the short distance, since he’d have to be on his knees anyway, and stopped once he was in front of Jackson. “Stand up or lay back. I can’t really do this if you’re sitting on your ass.” The look Jackson gave him left him wondering what sort of face he was trying to pull - _was it a smirk or a scowl?_ \- and stood up so Stiles was on his knees before him. _Right, why would he choose anything but a power stance?_

"This is the only time you’re ever going to see me in this position, got it?" Stiles hesitantly brought his hands up, placing them on Jackson’s hips as he leaned his closer and kissed where he figured his hipbone was through his clothes. "Really? That’s the best you-" Jackson started to say but was cut off by the way Stiles was pushing his shirt up and how his lips didn’t really stop pressing light kisses in the general area.

Once Jackson’s skin was exposed, Stiles absolutely did not - _not one bit, nope, not at all_ \- admire the bit of perfectly toned body that was showing as his brown eyes continued to travel up, even if he was blushing like mad, to meet Jackson’s blues. _Yep, I’m going all in._ With one hand, he tugged the boy’s pants down a bit, his other held his shirt pushed up, and ghosted his lips against his flesh, his nose nudging his stomach softly. He had to close his eyes after that and blamed it on being embarrassed and not his hormones doing all sorts of wacky things.

He let out a small breath before finally putting his mouth fully to Jackson’s hipbone, parting his lips slightly so his tongue could get the smallest taste because now was as good a time as ever if he was curious. His lips traveled down that delicious v cut and his tongue dared to dip just beneath the waistband of his pants before he quickly pulled away, pushing Jackson back as he stood and walked back to his place next to Scott. “What the hell was that?” His best friend whispered to him.

"Shut up," was the last thing that left his lips the entire night, though his cheeks never fully went back to their normal color until he left.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the weekend after the whole ‘Kiss Along The Hips’ incident, Stiles spent his fair share of time racking his brain about what had happened at the party, what _he_ had done. _Nothing happened, we were playing a game and I followed the rules. Simple_ \- but it wasn’t that simple. He spent years hating the guy and thought he was justified in said hate so why did he find himself often remembering just how his heated skin felt against or lips or the way he tasted on his tongue? _Why did I even have to use tongue?_

11pm on a Sunday night was probably the absolute worst time to drive to someone’s house for a surprise visit, especially if you didn’t really get along with them. Stiles honestly had no idea why he was driving to Jackson’s, maybe he’d punch him in his stupid perfect face, maybe that punch would result in some epic fight and Stiles would get the thought of him beaten out of his brain. The guy could easily kill him, or at least he assumed he could and maybe that was even better than facing the fact that he had been two seconds away from practically giving him a blow job.

He slammed on the breaks so fast his head nearly hit the steering wheel even while wearing his seat belt. _That thought did not just happen._ His hands were gripping his steering wheel so tightly that his fingers were burning and his knuckles were white. _What the fuck am I doing?_ He didn’t even have his phone number to text him a heads up and after sitting there in the middle of the road with his forehead resting on his knuckles, he looked up and realized he was already in front of his house. The realization pulled a groan from his mouth and he started driving again, deciding against any sort of confrontation. After driving past a few houses, he huffed and put the Jeep in reverse, driving backwards back to Jackson’s. _If I don’t do this now, it’ll never happen._

Stiles put his Jeep in park, leaving it on, and looked out the passenger side window to the house and was startled to find Jackson standing there waiting. _Of course, he must have heard the Jeep. He had to know it was me. He’s got to be aware of what’s going on…_ Jackson walked around to the driver side and Stiles rolled down his window so they could talk, his heart still trying to find its way out of his chest.

"Couldn’t get enough, Stilinski?" Jackson asked with a smirk as he leaned against the vehicle. _Why couldn’t he look terrible? Why does he still have to look so perfect even now?_ Jackson had barely said one sentence and Stiles was already beyond annoyed with him. _I wonder if I could get away with running him over. How often do people get away with that?_

"Actually, I had my fill, thanks." He knew he’d gladly accept more but what was fessing up anyway?

"So you’re here because…"

"What? Do you own the street or something? Am I not allowed to take my baby out for a ride whenever and wherever I want?" Stiles patted the Jeep’s dashboard lovingly.

"Right. You stop in front of my house, leave and then return because you were taking the only girlfriend you’ll ever have out for a drive. Makes sense."

"Shut up," he scowled and turned his body to face Jackson who was practically leaning into the open window. "You’re so lucky I’m in a good mood or else I’d punch that stupid smirk off of your face."

"I’d like to see you try," Jackson replied just as casually as if they were having a pleasant conversation and maybe this was pleasant for him. He probably enjoyed seeing Stiles so flustered and irritated, maybe Stiles was the only one on edge but even so, he was just challenged and there was no way he was going to back down.

He reached up and gripped the front of Jackson’s shirt, pulling him closer as he used him as leverage to pull himself up a bit to meet him. This wasn’t what he had in mind when he replayed this scenario over and over again in his head but he went with it anyway and crashed his lips to Jackson’s. It was rough and his lips would probably be bruised afterward but at that moment, he couldn’t care less. Parting his lips, he pushed his tongue into Jackson’s mouth to taste him again and a moan unexpectedly sounded in his throat. He quickly broke the kiss and pushed the other away from his Jeep because the last thing he needed was him making some snide comment about wanting him and sped away before anything else could be said.


End file.
